musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Shine (Frida album)
Shine is the name of Anni-Frid Lyngstad's second post-ABBA solo album, the follow-up to her 1982 album Something's Going On. It was first released in September 1984 and has since been re-released several times, mainly in the digitally remastered form in 2005 with bonus tracks. Shine is included in The Frida Boxset. The promotional videos and clips from this album are included in the 31⁄2 hour documentary "Frida - The DVD". Recording began on February 1, 1984, at the Studios de la Grande Armée, Paris, France. The producer was Steve Lillywhite, and at only 29 years of age was already known for his work with Peter Gabriel, the Rolling Stones and U2 amongst others. The lead single from the album was the title track, "Shine". In some countries "Twist In The Dark" and "Heart Of The Country" were released as singles. Shine reached the Top 10 on the album charts in Sweden, Norway andBelgium, and the Top 20 in the Netherlands. At the time of recording both Something's Going On and Shine, Lyngstad wanted to distance herself from the "typical ABBA pop-sound" and try new directions. Lillywhite managed to give Lyngstad an even more modern and complex soundscape than Phil Collins had done on her previous album. In "Frida - The DVD", when speaking about Shine and its failure to recreate the success of its predecessor, Lyngstad herself says "that maybe this album became a bit too modern for its time".[2] Shine features songwriting contributions from musicians such as the late Kirsty MacColl, Simon Climie — of Climie Fisher fame, and Pete Glenister - Alison Moyet's co-writer and producer. The Shine album is also unique as it saw the debut of Lyngstad as a songwriter in both "Don't Do It" and "That's Tough", the latter also features her son Hans Fredriksson as co-writer. (Frida also wrote "I Don't Wanna Be Alone" during this period). The track "Slowly" was written byBenny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus of ABBA. This is the last song written by the ABBA composers to be recorded by either of ABBA's female vocalists to date. Shine has never been officially released in the United States, but was issued in Canada by WEA. Phil Collins was to produce again, but as Genesis formed part of his other commitments, producer Steve Lillywhite took over his role. Shine is Lyngstad's last English language studio album to date. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shine_(Frida_album)# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 2005 remaster bonus tracks *2 Personnel **2.1 Production *3 References Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shine_(Frida_album)&action=edit&section=1 edit Side A: #"Shine" (Kevin Jarvis, Guy Fletcher, Jeremy Bird) – 4:39 #"One Little Lie" (Simon Climie, Kirsty MacColl) – 3:44 #"The Face" (Daniel Balavoine, Kirsty MacColl) – 3:40 #"Twist In The Dark" (Andee Leek) – 3:43 #"Slowly" (Björn Ulvaeus, Benny Andersson) – 4:34 Side B: #"Heart Of The Country" (Stuart Adamson)– 4:38 #"Come To Me (I Am Woman)" (Eddie Howell, David Dundas) – 5:04 #"Chemistry Tonight" (Pete Glenister, Simon Climie, Kirsty MacColl) – 4:56 #"Don't Do It" (Anni-Frid Lyngstad) – 4:37 #"Comfort Me" (Pete Glenister) – 4:28 2005 remaster bonus trackshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shine_(Frida_album)&action=edit&section=2 edit #"That's Tough" (Anni-Frid Lyngstad, Hans Fredriksson, Kirsty MacColl) - 5:03 #"Shine" (Extended Mix) (Kevin Jarvis, Guy Fletcher, Jeremy Bird) - 6:31 Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shine_(Frida_album)&action=edit&section=3 edit *Anni-Frid Lyngstad - lead vocals, backing vocals *Tony Levin - bass guitar *Pete Glenister — electric and acoustic guitars *Stuart Adamson - electric guitar on "Heart Of The Country" *Simon Climie - keyboards, synthesizers, harpsichord, backing vocals *Mark Brzezicki - drums *Marc Chantreau - percussion *Rutger Gunnarsson — bass on "Shine" and "Chemistry Tonight" *Kirsty MacColl - backing vocals Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shine_(Frida_album)&action=edit&section=4 edit *Steve Lillywhite - producer *Howard Gray - sound engineer *Frédéric Delafaye — assistant engineer *David Edwards — studio coordinator *Thomas Johansson — album coordinator *Görel Hanser - album coordinator *Stikkan Andersson - executive producer *Heinz Angermayr - cover photos *Cay Bond - styling *Digitally recorded and mixed at Studios de la Grande Armée, Paris France *Remastered in 2005 by Henrik Jonsson of Masters of Audio, Stockholm. Category:1984 albums